Qu'elles sont bêtes les filles!
by GredW
Summary: Fic écrite pour la communauté Lj Hp valentin. Réponse à la requête de Sev Chan. Sirius, âgé de 11 ans, est confronté pour la première fois à la Saint Valentin.


**Titre **: Qu'elles sont bêtes, les filles !  
**Personnages** : Sirius, Remus, personnage féminin inventé  
**Rating** : G  
**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient sauf le personnage inventé.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la fic écrite pour la communauté lj HPvalentin. Cette fic est un cadeau pour Sev Chan qui avait demandé, entre autres, un Sirius âgé de 11 ans. C'est un pré-slash, il n'y a pas vraiment de slash mais on comprend vite quelle personne je préfère mettre avec Sirius.

* * *

**Qu'elles sont bêtes, les filles !**

Son rire le précéda dans le couloir. Sirius courait tellement vite qu'il faillit rater le virage. Il réussit tout de même à se stabiliser et, le plus silencieusement possible, se glissa dans un renfoncement du mur, pour se cacher de ses poursuivants. Il se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche, tentant de contrôler son fou de rire.

Quand Potter verra les résultats de sa blague, il ne pourra plus dire qu'il est le meilleur à ce jeu-là ! Il imaginait d'ailleurs la tête que le binoclard aurait lorsque, au dîner, il allait lui faire ravaler ses fanfaronnades de la veille.

Il sortit de sa cachette quand il entendit les bruits de pas diminuer et qu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir. Il sourit tout en se dirigeant, d'un air guilleret, vers la Tour des Gryffondors. Au détour d'un couloir, une personne le bouscula. Sirius baissa la tête vers elle. C'était une Poufsouffle, une élève de première année comme lui. Il ne se rappelait pas son nom mais elle était dans sa classe de Botanique. Il se souvenait que James avait dit qu'elle était « précoce ». Il n'avait pas réellement compris ce que cela signifiait mais cela l'intéressait peu ; les filles étaient tellement barbantes.

« Sirius Black ! s'exclama-t-elle, excitée. C'est justement toi que je cherchais ! »

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'aider pour un devoir car il n'avait pas la moitié de la patience que Remus employait pour expliquer des milliers de fois la même chose à Pettigrew.

Le sourire de la Poufsouffle s'élargit et elle battit des paupières de manière bizarre.

« Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? »

Black haussa les épaules.

« - Samedi…

- Oh, Sirius, tu es si drôle ! »

Le jeune garçon se rembrunit. Qu'elle était bête ! Il soupira. Il était prêt à prendre congé de sa camarade quand elle ajouta :

« C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui !

- La Saint Valentin ? répéta le Gryffondor, d'un air peu intéressé.

- C'est la fête des amoureux, minauda-t-elle.

- Et ? continua Sirius, sur le même ton.

- Tiens, je voulais t'offrir ça ! » lui cria-t-elle presque.

Elle lui tendit un paquet rouge qu'il regarda avec stupeur.

« Ouvre-le. Prends ! »

La fille lui fourra le cadeau entre les mains.

« Vas-y, » reprit-elle.

Sirius tourna la tête de gauche à droite, ne sachant pas s'il attendait qu'on l'aide ou si au contraire il espérait qu'on ne le voie pas dans cette situation. À contrecoeur, il déchira le papier et découvrit une boîte de bonbons au chocolat. Il blêmit en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient en forme de cœur sur lesquels étaient écrits, en rose, « Sirius et Gwen Forever ». Stupéfié, il n'arrivait pas à exprimer son mécontentement.

« Dis, Siriiiiiiiius, tu pourrais peut-être me remercier… »

Il leva la tête rapidement et tomba nez à nez avec la bouche de cette Gwen. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds, son visage et ses lèvres pointés vers lui. Il recula d'un pas, comprenant soudainement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Beurk… Jamais il ne poserait ses lèvres sur celles d'une fille !

Il allait le lui dire quand des rires éclatèrent près de lui.

« Oh quel charmant spectacle, déclara un Serpentard aux cheveux roses. Voici Black et sa petite amie ! »

Des rires gras s'élevèrent à nouveau autour de lui. Bizarrement le spectacle d'une bande de vert et argent aux cheveux de toutes les couleurs n'amusait plus autant Sirius. Il sentit la colère monter en lui et, sans vraiment réfléchir, lança un sort de Stupéfixion au premier élève à sa portée, Rosier. La chevelure de celui-ci avait une belle couleur violette qui contrastait avec le jaune de ses sourcils. Les sorts s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres. Gwen fut rapidement touchée mais Sirius réussit à esquiver et à se cacher derrière la statue d'une sorcière borgne. Le professeur McGonagall mit fin à la bagarre. Même si Sirius écopa de plusieurs semaines de retenue, il était content. Il leur avait enfin prouvé à tous qu'il était capable de leur tenir tête, qu'il ne sera pas facile à abattre !

Une heure plus tard, il entra comme une furie dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec trois autres garçons de son âge. Remus Lupin, un gamin chétif et toujours malade, leva la tête du gros roman qu'il lisait. Il le regarda lancer d'un air furieux une boîte de chocolat sur son lit puis venir taper dans une pile de linge sale qui appartenait à Potter. Le châtain n'osait pas demander au garçon ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Il ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment le brun pour savoir s'il pouvait se permettre de s'occuper de ses affaires. Il observa alors, silencieusement, Black fulminer dans son coin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius s'immobilisa devant l'autre garçon et, le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il dit :

« Je déteste les filles ! »

Remus le fixa, les yeux ronds puis, sans pouvoir se contrôler, éclata de rire. Black, surpris, fut d'abord fâché mais bientôt le rire si sincère de son ami le contamina et il l'accompagna de bon cœur. Il s'assit sur le lit, près du châtain. Quand ils se calmèrent, Sirius se leva et alla chercher la boîte de chocolat. Il la tendit à Remus qui la prit entre ses mains, pouffant encore parfois. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua les inscriptions sur les chocolats et siffla, admiratif.

« Gwen Tuder ? James a déjà annoncé qu'elle sera sa première petite amie !

- Alors, j'lui laisse ! Les filles sont toutes des idiotes. J'ai été la risée de tous les Serpentards à cause d'elle ! Mais t'inquiète, j'vais lui mijoter une petite vengeance à ma sauce…

- Sirius ! dit Remus, d'un ton que le brun ne lui connaissait pas encore mais qui le fit sourire.

- En plus, j'ai eu un mois de retenue avec McGonagall.

- Un mois ? Mais c'est énorme ! »

Black sourit.

« - Potter va enrager quand il saura que j'ai déjà battu son record ! »

Lupin secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui par la compétition entre les deux garçons. Sirius attrapa la boîte de chocolat, l'ouvrit et la tendit à son ami. Remus n'osa pas prendre un bonbon.

« Fais-toi plaisir ! J'ai vu à quel point tu aimais ça. »

Remus, rouge d'embarras, ne put résister plus longtemps. Il allait croquer quand il se tourna vers Sirius.

« - Tu es sûr qu'elle ne les a pas truffés de potion d'amour ? »

Le brun mâcha son chocolat avec délectation et haussa les épaules.

« Pas grave ! De toute manière, je ne tomberai jamais amoureux d'une fille. »

Remus rit à nouveau puis mordit dans sa sucrerie. Sirius et lui continuèrent à s'empiffrer tout en discutant. Black se dit qu'il se sentait mieux dans son dortoir, à parler avec son ami qu'avec Gwen et ses lèvres dirigées vers lui.

Qu'elles sont bêtes, les filles !


End file.
